Marishi's Radiance
, , , , | nature = | rank = | class =Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range =All Ranges | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related = | users =Shūhei Kaneyama }} is a developed by the Kaneyama Clan, that allows the wielder to break down the boundary between and natural electricity. As demonstrated by Shūhei Kaneyama, this technique allows the practitioner to utilize natural electricity and lightning as a substitute for their own energy reserves, drastically increasing their potency in combat. Stages of Use Access this technique is restricted behind a gruesome ritual which involves having the potential user electrocuted repeatedly through strikes of natural lightning. This process can also be improvised if the a current wielder of the technique emulates the electrical assault on the trainee. Several members of the clan have perished over the years while trying to forcefully adapt their bodies to the flow of natural electricity, thus resulting in the technique's forbidden status. This process is repeated until the victim's chakra pathway system adapts to the massive influx of energy and can control the violent surge at will without receiving any harm in the process. The original practitioner was said to have mastered control of this technique after only being struck by a single bolt of lightning, but there a many among the current generation of the clan that don't believe the legitimacy of such an anecdote. Regardless, should the user's body successfully adapt to the lightning they are then capable of absorbing ambient electrical energy to amplify their natural abilities considerably, even converting natural electricity into chakra, at the cost of scaling degree of physical fatigue. In turn, performance of this technique is separated into various stages, which offer additional benefits as one activates subsequent levels of the technique. *'Stage 0': Considered to be the resting state of the technique, in which only minor amounts of ambient electricity are passively absorbed from the environment. In this state the wielder's nervous system is enhanced in terms of reaction time and information processing. Additionally, the overall chakra reserves of the user are slightly bolstered. *'Stage 1': After consciously activating the technique, and directly absorbing electrical energy from the surrounding environment, the wielder's strength and speed are amplified by the influx of energy and the benefits seen in the resting state are further enhanced. In this stage the technique has the side effect of disrupting radio signals in the vicinity while active. *'Stage 2': By further drawing in energy from the surroundings the user is able to both bolster the abilities seen in the first two stages. Furthermore, any released emissions of chakra generated by the wielder have been considerably amplified in terms of potency. Additionally, after reaching this tier of the technique the user is able to manifest even if they could not naturally produce the chakra nature. In this stage the lights and electronic screens in the surrounding area will flicker and become distorted, and the disruption of the radio signals spreads to a wider radius around the user. *'Stage 3': In this stage lightning release techniques performed by the user begin to resemble natural lightning, and for all intensive purposes are equivalent to -enhanced lightning release maneuvers. The previous stages of passive enhancements are enhanced to extreme levels, and the activation of this tier of Marishi's Radiance can cause an immediate electrical blackout in a radius equivalent to a city block. *'Stage 4': On top of all the previous tiers of passive enhancement being amplified to the highest level, the final stage of Marishi's Radiance completely eliminates the boundary between the wielder's chakra and natural electricity. In this state all techniques that release energy are indistinguishable from natural lightning, possessing the instantaneous speed and overwhelming power of their environmental counterparts. When activating this final stage, the wielder is able to completely absorb the electrical energy from the the environment and any man-made constructs within a radius of an entire mile, centered on the user, completely preventing their use. Category:Jutsu